The Fate Of Music
by hanahime090717
Summary: What will kaho do if she found out her mother was going to remarry the father of one of her hated person... but fell in love with him...


**The Fate Of Music**

_Hi I'm Hanahime090717… thank you for reading my first chapter, I was thinking if you like it… really…please give me even 1 review before you leave… thank you… here is my story…_

_**DISCLAIMER == I DON'T OWN La Corda D' Oro/ Kin'iro No Corda**_

_**CHAPTER I::::: Destiny?**_

"Hino Kahoko?" the teacher asked….

"hai! Present!" Kahoko said…

kahoko sat down and bow down her head, a girl suddenly tap her… "Hey, you okay'?" the girl asked " nah, I feel bad today…I think everything doesn't bend in my will… nee, Nao you know I feel really down after all the things that happened to me… If that happens to you wouldn't you feel down?" kahoko said… "hahaha! Your just a clutz! Remember when we were at sixth grade? When we played soccer because your clumsy you end up hitting your all time crush… that's the reason he turned you down…" nao replied to kahoko… "you still remember that? That's along time ago I can't even remember his name…".

Class ended and kahoko walked home at the front door she saw her standing sweet with another man… she approached her and said "hi kaa-san… konbanwa." She said as she bowed infront of her mother and the man… she and her mother lived there alone… her sister and brother already married… she entered the house and went to her room she was climbing the stairs when she tripped… "another one… 10th strike for the day…"

_= Flashbacks =_

_1__st__ strike! Kahoko woke up and fell from bed…_

_2__nd__ strike! She slipped in the bathroom while taking a bath…_

_3__rd__ strike! On her way to school she slipped because of a banana peel…_

_4__th__ strike! She was late for school…_

_5__th__ strike! Her chair broke into two and she fell to the floor…_

_6__th__ strike! She lost her uniform in swimming class, the culprit was a guy who liked kahoko for a long time…_

_7__th__ strike! She was chased by the school dog…_

_8__th__ strike! Her food spilled because of the dog…_

_9__th__ strike! She forgot her assignment and was asked to stand for an hour as punishment…_

_10__th__ strike! She tripped in the stairs!_

_= end of flashbacks =_

she was thinking of what to do about her clumsiness when she heard the front door opened… she ran down to talk to her mother about the man awhile ago… when she wnet down her mother was smiling…

"kaa-san, we need to talk…"kahoko said… " yes we really need kaho-chan!" her mother said with a smile… "can I know something about that man…" she asked… "yea… we will talk about him…"… kahoko was curious about the man… "he is a old violin player, but a CEO of a music instrument company now…" her mother said… "okay… and…" kahoko replied… "do you know the late great violin player misa hamai?"… "yea… why?" kahoko asked… "he was her husband!"… "really? But what's the real deal…" kahoko was getting more curious about that man… " we are getting married!"

" WHAAAAAT!!!" kahoko shouted… it's the 11th strike of unluckiness

The Next Day:

"I'm so exhausted, really I was full of misery yesterday… Nao…" kahoko said exhaustedly … " Why? What happened?" Nao asked… "my mother…" kahoko said and paused "What?"… "… is going to marry!"… Nao as drinking juice that time and because of shock she spitted it out… "why does it need to happen!" kahoko said while messing her hair because of frustration… when suddenly she bumped into a student from the music department and said "I'm sorry but will you be a little more careful?" he asked for her hand but because she was in a bad mood she slapped his hand and said "I can stand by my self! You should be the one who's sorry because you bumped into me! You should be a gentleman!" … " I just tried to help you earlier but you slapped my hand away now who doesn't have manners?! You should have been more like a lady and said thank you instead!"… " shut it! The both of you! No fighting because of a simple accident!" Nao tried to center from the both… "wait… she fought with you but we don't know your name… who are you?" nao asked… "I'm tsukimori len… yoroshiku to you and your dragon friend…" he hoaxed… "I'm not a dragon! you dinosaur!" kahoko shouted… "I'm already full of you little girl!"… "my name is kahoko hino! Not little girl! And I'm not little! You freak!" she said and stick her tongue out… "oh! We should be going now kaho- chan! It's already time for our club! Um we'll be going now tsukimori-kun!" nao said as she run with kahoko… before disappearing len saw kahoko stick her tongue again…

"really kaho-chan you're to childish! Having a fight with a music student!" nao complained… "so what!? Who is he to stand tall that tsukimori-kun should learn to apologize!" she cried back… " oh, whatever! You were wrong too!" nao said and kahoko was already teary eyed like a child… "y-your with his side! NO!" she cried… "no! I'm not I'm definitely on your side! Stop crying… kaho-chan…" she cooed… it was like kahoko was a child… kahoko was already thinking if ever she could take revenge on len by her fan boys… _wahahaha! _Was ringing on kahoko's thought…

when kahoko and nao reached the music room for the singing club and sang until her hearts content… for her music is everything because it was the only thing her father left for her… she can play violin and piano too!... it was never hard to pass music for her… she was on her way home when she saw a music instrument shop… it was like heaven full of angels for her… when she got back she saw a couple of men ready to take out the things that her mother called "trash"… but for kahoko it has more meaning those music sheets was just paper for her mother… the violin was just a piece of wood… the conductor's baton was just a stick… "mother! What are you doing!? That's - "…

"just trash! Kaho! Onegai there are new instrument you can use in *nagi's house!" her mother said… "no! th-this things are my fathers treasures! I-it's not trash! I don't care how new those instruments are! These instruments will be always new because it's father's last memory with me!" she complained…

after of the things what happened… a month passed and her mother was already married to Nagi-san… they decided to live in nagi's house… it was like a mansion… kahoko didn't attend the wedding, because it she didn't like the idea so she stayed with her friend Nao…

when they arrive inside, nagi pointed out which was kahoko's room… it was infront of a blue door which has a sign keep out… how childish! She thought…when sheentered the room it was as big as their house! "SUGOI!"… "you're such a big mouth… could you be the daughter of my father's new wife?" the guy from the blue door asked… "yea… I'm sorry for disturbing -" when she looked at the guy they just stared at each other when nagi came and said "oh you already saw each other?" suddenly the two shouted "YOU!?"… "you already know each other?" nagi asked… "this girl has no manner father! She accused me for not being a gentleman but I already helped her!" len said… "I can't believe I'm in front of you again! You didn't even know how to apologize to a girl and you accused me that's why I got mad!" kahoko explained… " I-I can't believe you will become my brother!" she continued… "neither do i!" after saying that they both slammed the door in front of nagi… "I don't think they like to be siblings. Hehehe" he said as he walked away…

it was already dinner time when nagi worried… " hey it's already night time the two still won't go down... I'll go check len while you check hino…" he said to kahoko's mother…

_**END OF CHAPTER I!**_

_Thank you for reading this story! I love yah all! Please wait for my other chapters to come! Please leave a review! Arigato gusaimasu! i know it's short but please wait..._

_Love,_

_Hanahime090717_


End file.
